


Red eyes

by Andydeea31



Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: Annoyed Maze, Devil face, F/M, Fear, Identity Reveal, The Devil face is back, devil reveal
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-14
Updated: 2018-02-13
Packaged: 2019-03-18 01:08:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 827
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13671108
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Andydeea31/pseuds/Andydeea31
Summary: Lucifer got his Devil Face back, and now he must face the promise he made Chloe: he has to show her the truth.





	Red eyes

Being friends with Lucifer was never easy, anyone ever bothered to really get to meet him, but it was different with Chloe. She didn't even want to see him at the beggining, but later they became best friends, and maybe they could become something else. He was convinced that he had to prove to Chloe that what he was saying about being the Devil was true, but after his face was taken away, he got scared of loosing her, so he decided that since he didn't have his face anymore he wasn't breking the promise he made to the detective, because the proof he promised to her wasn't there anymore. But, now his Devil Face is back, he knows that there's no escape. He tries to to find the best time to do it, but deep down he knows that there is no a "best time", and that if he'd have it schedualed, he'd "chicken out". Chloe had invited him to have a night between friends with her, because Maze wasn'n home and Trixie was with Dan, and he tries to convince himself that what he is going to do is a good idea, because it is, isn't it?

....................................................................................................

**Lucifer's pov**

I never thought that I could be so nervous about something , but I am. I was devasted when Linda was afraid of me, and I know that if Chloe is scared of me I'll be more that devasted.

But I can't back down, because that would be going back on my word, and that's something I never do. Breath, I tell myself. And I proceed to knock.

"Lucifer, hi, it's nice of you that you knocked instead of beraking in my house."

"What can I say? I'm a gentelman" I try to joke before Chloe turns around and enters the house after an eyeroll. I follw her quietely.

'"I wan't expecting you so early."

"I'm full of surprises." I really an, and she's about to discover it, but first I want to spend a last night with her not fearing me, I'm sure that it's not too much. "So... What are we going to do? "

"I don't know, what do you want to do? And, no, we are not having sex."

"Detective Decker, always spoiling the fun." I love it when she rolls her eyes, it makes me feel... feeligs. "What about a moovie?"

"Moovie, then."

....................................................................................................

"Lucifer, wake up, you've fallen asleep" I hear Chloe saying while tapping my shouloder "You've slept through the whole moovie." She says.

"Sorry?" Again the same feeling, and I like it, what can this be?

"Anyway, it's getting late, so you should go home." Right, the moment is here, I have to do it. I never go back on my word.

"Right, but I need to tell you something before"

"What?" Can I tell her?

"Do you remember the message I left you before I was kidnapped?"

"Not that again, please" And now she is starting to get angry.

"Please, just listen to me" I say and she nods "Remember when I came back and I tried to show you something in the lab? Well, I didn't have what I wanted to show because my father had taken it away from me, but now I do, and I'd like to show you, to give you the proof that you deserve." 

"Lucifer, if you really mean go on, but if this is a joke, then stop right now and go home"

"It is real, but before I need you to promise me something: that you will have an open mind and that you will remember that I'm still Lucifer, your partner and your friend, ok?" she just nods at that and keeps looking at me with those eyes that remind me of the sea, I like the sea...

“Ok, here I go.” Before I change my face and close my eyes I take a last look at her beautiful eyes, the last fearless look I’ll ever have. Right after my face changes I hear a loud gasp, and I feel the coach moving, sign that she got up. I change my face back to normal while getting up too, and all I see is Chloe looking at me with wide eyes filled up with fear. I’d like to go and comfort her, tell her that everything is going to be alight, but I can’t, because I’m the one causing her fear, and I’m trying to convince myself that there’s nothing to worry about, but when her first tear falls I know that I’m not welcome there anymore.

“Right, I guess that I should go”

“W..Wait…”

“No, you need to think, and try to process all of this”

“Ok, but… we… we will talk tomorrow, ¿ok?” Says my detective trying to sound brave, but I can see behind, I can see how scared she is, and that she wants me to leave.

“Only of you feel ready.” And I just leave.

 

 


End file.
